


Aim To Please

by saphire_dance



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: First Time, M/M, awkward boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy has a few things he needs to discuss with Dick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aim To Please

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading some early Teen Titans (and by early I mean kooky sixties Teen Titans) When I stumbled on this gem of a panel.  
>   
> My mind of course went straight to the gutter.

Roy could be very patient when he needed to be. They called him Speedy but any good hunter could tell you that you needed to wait for the perfect shot. Especially when you were hunting prey as wily as what Roy was after. But Roy was patient and that patience paid off when he finally made his shot and the handcuff arrow snapped the cuffs perfectly around Robin's wrists. His second shot followed immediately behind the first pinned Robin to the wall, the arrow's tip sliding perfectly between the links of the handcuff's chain.

“Dammit, Shafty, don't you have better things to do than use your teammates for target practice.”

“Not really Robin-O, besides everyone else has taken off so it's just you and me now.” Robin was already working on getting the cuffs off, not that Roy was surprised. The 'World's Greatest Detective' was also the 'World's Greatest Escape Artist.' There was no doubt that Robin had been taught everything Batman knew. “Anyway, I'm not the one whose been flirting while we're out on missions.”

Robin's hands stilled for a moment. “I have not been flirting.”

Roy moved up behind Dick wrapping his arms around him “We haven't even made it to second base yet. How about some rearguard archery service service” Roy mimicked Dick's voice, punctuating 'rearguard' with a thrust against Dick's ass. “You can't tell me that wasn't flirting.”

“Actually it was more of a complaint about how slow you've been moving. I thought you were supposed to be Speedy. Besides you said you 'aimed to please' and that was definitely flirting.”

Roy grinned “Yeah, I aim to please and what I want to know is, if it would please you if I bent you over that couch there and fucked you?”

“Roy!” Dick was gasping now although Roy wasn't sure if that was due to Roy's question or the hand Roy had pushed down the front of Robin's briefs

“Is this fast enough for you Dick?”

“Roy, please.” Dick's dick (heh) was hot and hard in Roy's hand but Roy was going to have to let go if he was going to move them over to the couch. Roy gave Dick a parting squeeze before reluctantly sliding his hand back out of Robin's briefs.

Roy pulled the arrow out of the wall, but he left Dick's hands cuffed together. It was probably a little too kinky for their first time but Roy liked the way it looked and it wasn't as if Dick couldn't get out of them on his own if he really wanted to.

Roy dragged Dick over to the couch and pushing him down on his knees in front of it. He pulled down Dick's briefs leaving his beautiful ass exposed. It was really the best ass Roy had ever seen. He pulled his quiver off his back and took out the bottle of slick he has tucked into the side pocket earlier.

He slicked two fingers and stroked them up and down the cleft of Dick's ass. Dick looked back at him over his shoulder. “Do it, Speedy.” Roy slid one finger in. Dick was tight and hot and it was only by thinking about Ollie's truly horrifying 'talk' about sex that he managed to not come in his pants. “More please, Roy, I can take more.” Two fingers were even tighter, but Dick was moaning and pushing back against them, fucking himself on Roy's fingers.

Roy fumbled with the fastenings of his pants. He didn't think he was going to last long enough to actually fuck Dick. Not with Dick moaning and begging and (Oh God) clenching around Roy's fingers as he came practically untouched. Roy barely got his pants out of the way before he was coming too, his semen splattering across Dick's sweet ass.

Roy took a moment to memorize the view before leaning over to hide his face against Dick's back. “I'm sorry,” His voice was muffled by Robin's tunic but he was sure Dick could understand him.

Dick snorted. “I just shot my brains out of my dick. I don't think your allowed to apologize for that.”

“I know, I just, I wanted to fuck you, and I blew it.” Roy heard a clink as Dick dropped the handcuffs to the floor.

Dick wriggled, dislodging Roy's fingers as he turned around to face him. “Hey no worries. I had fun, you had fun, and after we cleanup we can go make-out in my room until you're ready to try again.”

“Yeah?” Roy finally gathered up enough courage to look Dick in the eyes.

“Yeah,” Dick smiled so brightly, Roy couldn't resist kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Those nicknames thrown around are straight out of the comic. Don't blame me, blame DC. Or the sixties.


End file.
